Karma
by Bakalex
Summary: This is my friend's OCs,and one of my OTPs, the first time i saw them i just knew i had to write a wondrous fanfic about them. Their names are Kono and Seto, and they belong together! This is boy on boy, so if you don't like it, don't read it!
I like chicken i like liver meow mix meow mix pls deliver

as Kono dressed Seto's pee pee with a huge amount of lube, buttering it up for what was to cummmmmmmmm!

"kono, what? aaahhhh~~-if you do it like that, i'm already gonna,"

"!"

The morning couldn't get any better! seto thought to himself.´´i should reward him´´, he whispered aloud. kono jolted as seto put in two of his soft finger-y fingers. ´´aahhh~~ s-seto what are you d-´´ before kono could finish his thought, seto pushed his lips against his.

and after releasing he said lightly, ´´ it's okay, we have time, don't we?´´ kono buried his head in seto's chest, practically crying at the pleasure that he was receiving from the two, now three fingers, inside of him. ´´set-to~~!´´, kono cried, ´´it feels too good ahhh~~´´ with a now wryly smile stretching across his face, seto stopped. kono panting,, whined, ´´seto don't, don't stop, please´´ seto´s crooked smile turning lighter, as kono tried to lift his head up to look at him ´´ what is it, kano?´´, he paused, ´´won't we be late if we continue?'' kono looked at him, begging with his eyes, ´´that's not, very fair...´´he panted out. ´´if i continue, i´ll have to continue with something else, will that be alright?´´ a lustful light sparkled in kono´s eyes, showing his acceptance to the proposal seto had offered up. ´´i need to hear you say, that you want it-i need to hear it from your mouth, that you want me inside of you.´´ kono blushed, then looked straight into seto's eyes and said, ´´i want you, inside of me...´´ "cool cool ;)" he smiled wide, "you ready for the time of your life" seto said in an announcer like voice, "yes, yes please just...put it in" kono was squirming with, anticipation, "turn around and lift up that beautiful booty ;)!" "okay, my body is ready, for you" he said stretching his butthole hornyally. the room is soooo steamy now that the are getting it on like, woowy, i need a cold shower after this ;) ! ´´seto, immaccahhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~´´kono shouted as he came with seto, ´´together, we, together´´ kono stumbled to find to right words to show how happy he was, this was the first time he has done this, ´´yaaassss,we did, that was great! :D´´, ´´:)!´´, ´´i´m gonna pull out now, okay?´´, kono still panting lightly said ´´sure, do whatever you feel like man.´´after seto pulled out he looked to see some white shit, and was like, ´´damn,you got something right, there-´´ seto then shoved his face into kono´s butthole and startedsucking it out like noodles, he even made the slurping noise, that mean that you like what you are eating in like japan. ´´seto, what are you doing, i'm still a little tinder right there!´´ kono blushed, ´´ Hahaha´´ seto laughs while inside of kono´s butthole. ´´ hahaHAAHAHAADUDETHEFUCKAREYOURASPBERRYINGMYASHOLERIGHTNOW!?´´, seto lifted his head after taking one last like of his own cum to say, ´´yes´´ and then he proceeded to raspberry kono´s butthole one more time. ´´DUDEWHYAREYOUDOINGTHISOHMYGOD´´,´´i´m not done with you, did you think i was or something?´´ seto hummed into kono´s hole ´´getready´´, ´´ITISKINDOFHARDTOBEREADYWITHYOUDOINGTHATTOMYBUTT,WHATTHEFUCKK!´´ kono shouted as seto quickly switched his mouth with his fist, and started to thrust it, in and out of kono´s ass. ´´ITRUSTEDYOUUU´´ kono said as if seto had just pushed him off the face of earth, for this he has done, with this same human,not to say that kono is not a human hahahahaha, that would be ridiculous.

the alarm riings in seto's mind as he watches kono moan his name over and over and over and over and o-" i'm putting the other fist in", kono's processing was slowed so he wasn't able to be prepared as seto's second long sword was shoved up in kono's tight little ass, ''ahhhhhhhhhhhh~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~''

*bang bang*

"SOMEONE CALL A FAB POLICEMAN" a woman's voice battled for the spotlight.

Their crud love making was put to and end as ruri entered the, the cum infested room. the gun made loud bang bang noise, *bang bang*, but it was drowned out the screeching that was cumming out of kono's mouth. seto and kano were in their own little world, full of moans, named ' The Land of Pain and Pleasure ', and the pages were all over the two of them. ruri, in shock, grabbed seto's shoulder, and, said, with shock; 'cuz she was in shock, said, '' what are you… doing!'' she shouted as she turned them around to see the 'The White Sea' all over the two of them. the pages of the book that were ripped out on the bodies, but it did poorly at hiding this hideous, forbidden scene. "what are you doing?!" she shouted as she stared in disgust as the pages flew through the air like paper airplanes, which some were, but they were on the ground, and weren't flying.

"my library bookks!" ruri yelled like yelling loud/. "this were supposed to be returned today!" she huffed in the steamy room,"will you guys knock it off already?" oblivious to her shouts the were, did not care they did, for left her books over she should not have.

…

oh, shit sorry, are you really still reading this?

…

everyone was in shock as you kept reading and jolted with the fact that the fourth wall was shattered right in front of their faces. "ow ow ow ow ow!" they all shouted as the fourth wall's sharp glass shards hit their faces.

ruri hurriedly grabbed the flying papers while yelling at the two, as they continued without a second thought. "you better have not gotten cum on these pages!" having grabbed all the book pages out of the air, she then turned her attention to the folded pieces on the ground. she sat down the stack that she just got on the desk chair on the other side of the room. but that was a mistake, as she sat them down seto thrusted a mighty thrust and whipped up a gust of wind that make the papers soar once more. ruri turned to the imaginary camera like in the office with the most 'i am so done, like i can't even' face the world would ever know. she then after a second of regret, turned to collect the pages again this time remembering to NOT set them down in the room. holding all of the pages, all of them, she opened the door and set them all down, out there.

*INTERMISSION ONE*

PNS started to erupt the ground, breaking through the room…

yeah i got nothing i'm just gonna make fun of the writer now. that baka crab thought she can write a great fan fic but it sucks just like you!

come close children, I'll tell you a tale of the three tyrants of ocean. Long ago the sea was ruled by two behemoths. The tyrant of the bottom, Kami Cancer, who terrorised the living creatures. It also brought earthquakes to break land and bring it to the bottom of the oceans. The ancient people were terrified that Kami betrayed them. As a last resort they awakened a lesser evil. A dark ritual was held. When Cancer found out It tried to disrupted the ritual. The people, almost pinched to death, successfully summoned the second tyrant. Arc Pisces, Whose power withered and reverted to Devil Pisces.

"Click click (Why were you sealed?)" Cancer said

"BLOB BLOB! (copyright)" Pisces replied

Pisces attacked with its tsunami causing tail. Cancer caught it and threw it. Pisces land on the people killing them. The struggle was very real and lasted for ages. at last the jar of water appeared and challenged both tyrants. at that moment the jar of water opened its lid and sealed their spirits in him. Both tyrants' body were sealed in two children with the same zodiac symbols. The souls of the tyrants are doomed to make awkward conversations for eternity.

*END OF INTERMISSION ONE*


End file.
